


Wye Aidn'k NSFW Alphabet

by catmaiddionysus



Series: DnD Shenanigans [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blowjobs - Mentioned, Bondage - Mentioned, Cum - Mentioned, Dildos - Mentioned, Exhibitonism - Mentioned, Handjobs - Mentioned, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns Used, Masturbation - Mentioned, NSFW Alphabet, Other, Vibrators - Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmaiddionysus/pseuds/catmaiddionysus
Summary: ... It is exactly as it sounds. Uh, also, I didn't know what the everloving fuck to tag this as, so... here.
Series: DnD Shenanigans [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114838





	Wye Aidn'k NSFW Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Gods do not fucking look at me okay.

#  A) Aftercare:

With Wye, the aftercare depends pretty largely on his relationship with the other person, especially since he doesn’t need to sleep. Assuming he finished with a dedicated long-term partner, they’re going to likely want to take a bath with their partner, or otherwise cuddle up and just sorta smooch. That being said, this isn’t an exceptionally commonplace situation, given the fact that Wye has never had a significant other, and has only just left the comfort of their own home. Maybe later in the campaign or later after the story.

Anyway, if it was with someone they only just met, chances are Wye is going to lay there for a little bit and end up excusing himself shortly after, probably by saying they’re hungry or thirsty or need to go outside for some reason. Because, in Wye’s defense, it is a stranger, and it’s not like he’s gonna wanna cuddle up to a random person. That being said, I would assume that the exception would be if they felt like they genuinely connected with the other person.

Also, Wye is a switch with a heavy bottom preference. So if he had a hookup, I’d assume that the aftercare will mostly be from the top.

#  B) Body Part:

Wye’s favorite body parts would probably be his hair and his ass. This is most definitely ‘cause Wye has hair that he puts a lot of effort into keeping pretty and neat because his hair gets greasy quick. Also, Wye probably spent at least a small portion of his life grooming his hair and growing it out. As for Wye’s ass, it’s big and that’s why.

As for Wye’s favorite body parts on somebody else, they like midriffs a lot. And also they like wrapping their arms around midriffs because it’s a cute thing to do. They also like midriffs for other inappropriate reasons. And for similar reasons, Wye enjoys thighs and chests.

#  C) Cum:

When Wye finishes, Wye gets loud. Also, when Wye cums, they’d rather cum on someone than in them. That also makes cleanup a bit easier, assuming nothing gets on the sheets. If his partner is finishing, though, he’d rather they stay inside during, because. Creampie.

#  D) Dirty Secret:

A dirty secret of Wye’s would be that they really do want to try and do the deed in the middle of a public, crowded place, like a tavern or in some barely hidden alley during a festival in a town. They wouldn’t say this, though, because then they have to deal with potentially being mocked or having it be joked about, even though that’s not actually all that likely.

#  E) Experience:

Another thing Wye would be slow to admit would be that he’s not experienced, though this fact is incredibly easy to discern. Wye has been stuck at home for essentially the last 50 years, after discovering he was deaf, and also being pretty much isolated from the rest of his community. As such, he’s not had really any opportunity to experiment, and his low charisma doesn’t make it any more likely that he’s been boning since he left. This being said, it’s also worthwhile to note, regarding experience, that they have read a lot of erotica. Like. A lot. Their parents didn’t do a fantastic job of hiding it, and Wye, being the lonely repressed nerd he is, was left to using such novels to… pass the time.

Additionally notable is the fact that as time goes on, Wye will find out what exactly they like, and they’ll get plenty more experience.

#  F) Favorite Position:

Out of anything that Wye has read, none has been particularly descriptive regarding positions. It’s often written pretty florally, with little explicit descriptions, not to mention that describing such positions can definitely get clunky easily. He’s read of- and seen an illustration of- the missionary position, though, so that’s a start. Not that it’s particularly something Wye is incredibly fond of when they do start having sex.

Regarding positions they discover themself fond of, though, they especially enjoy the bent spoons position and they like the prone bone position. Additionally, they do like spooning sex, but mostly when they’re on top, because otherwise they’re mostly left to be the little spoon, and they prefer it when they’re big spoon.

#  G) Goofy:

Wye’s not goofy during sex, per se, but they’re pretty awkward, especially at first. After all, he really doesn’t know what he’s doing, and that leaves a lot of room for worry, mistakes, or just generally doing something the other person finds displeasing. Over time, they do grow to be more confident with this, but rather than this leading Wye to be goofier in bed, it actually sort of results in an air of seriousness during sex, meaning that he’s less likely to joke- but more likely to tell you to get on with it and fuck them, dammit.

#  H) Hair:

Wye doesn’t shave on a super-constant basis or anything, but he also doesn’t leave it unkempt. He’s likely to shave down there if he notices that his hair has grown a good bit, but otherwise, they just don’t really care that much. Also… Wye did dye their hair through magical means a few decades back with the help of their mother, but for obvious reasons, this doesn’t apply to his pubic hair. As such, down there his hair is just a dark reddish-brown color. Regarding hair on the other parts of his body, he doesn’t pay much mind to it, but also this doesn’t really matter, since elves don’t have much body hair.

On partners, Wye pays similarly little attention- he doesn’t care about how hairy his partners are. This applies to all around- pubic hair, chest hair, leg hair, they just don’t really care.

#  I) Intimacy:

Wye is not one to fake intimacy for the sake of a more intense fuck. In fact, they hate this kind of thing- they don’t like when other people are faking intimacy, and because of this while they don’t mind spooning someone for comfortability, they really dislike being spooned, because again, it creates a false atmosphere of safety and closeness between them and their partner. With a long-term partner, Wye is more open to being intimate afterward- and during. Also, they’re more likely to be trusting, and therefore they may take off the right earring during sex if they feel safe. Wye also is likely more vocal regarding communicating with his partner when he’s close to them.

#  J) Jack Off:

Wye was a sexually repressed elf growing up for the most part, with plenty of erotic fiction to distract themself and an inordinate amount of time to themself. As such it's pretty easy to infer that they ended up jacking off a good amount at home, and after they left this frequency would have to decrease. Especially so once Wye starts traveling with the rest of the party, which I would imagine would create sexual frustration.

#  K) Kinks:

Wye would be into a lot of things, but to list a few, he’s into exhibitionism, he’s into being dominated to a degree, edging, creampies, and nipple play. Oh, and they’re probably into bondage and the like.

#  L) Locations:

Wye’s favorite places to have sex would be, as you may have inferred, public spaces. Exhibitionism 101. Aside from that though, they have sex most frequently in inns and such, just because they have a greater chance of being able to bone somebody in an inn than in public.

#  M) Motivations:

Wye is primarily motivated to have sex when he’s bored. And also because I kind of have a feeling they’re interested in it because it’s something they didn’t get a magnificent education on, plus Literotica isn’t greatly well known for satisfying all of someone’s curiosities.

#  N) No:

To put it simply, Wye’s not into a good number of things. I don’t actually particularly want to go into detail about it.

#  O) Oral:

Wye doesn’t hate sucking dick, but it’s not particularly his favorite thing. He just sort of feels neutrally toward it, willing to do it for his partner. Additionally, he’s into receiving oral in the same way that he’s into handjobs; it’s cool, but not their favorite things. Though if you tie it into his praise thing… 

#  P) Pace:

Regarding pace, if Wye is on top, he’s likely to be more considerate and prefers to go slowly at first, and perhaps get faster as things continue. If Wye is bottoming, though, they absolutely want the other person to go as fast as possible. Because Wye wants to be plowed into the goddamn bed and fucked out of his mind.

#  Q) Quickie:

Somewhat similarly to Oral, it’s not Wye’s favorite thing, but he’s certainly not opposed. This is mostly because, with Wye, they also want to get A Good Railing, or give one. As such, they’re not likely to be entirely  _ pleased _ after a quickie.

#  R) Risk:

I mean. It’s pretty clear by this point that Wye is attracted to risky situations. He’s an exhibitionist so it’s only natural that the more risky a situation, the more into it Wye will be.

#  S) Stamina:

Wye is not built to last before he finishes, but I will say that he is built for multiple rounds. Take that as you will.

#  T) Toys:

Toys don’t exactly exist in this realm, as far as I’m aware, but Wye is definitely into less conventional means of railing and getting railed. Not to mention… Dildos and vibrators and piercings- the third of which isn't really a toy but eh. <3.

#  U) Unfairness:

Wye’s not unfair, for sure- when having sex he wants to make sure it’s pleasurable for both parties. And, as such, Wye does go out of his way if on top to ensure his partner is enjoying themself. Not to mention that they’re likely to tease you about it if you don’t ensure their satisfaction.

#  V) Volume:

Wye is loud, particularly when he’s on bottom. When on top they probably make fewer noises, but on bottom it’s a lot of noise. ESPECIALLY if he’s got his earrings out! I mean, they’re probably just louder in general without the earring, since they don’t have a for-sure way of measuring their volume otherwise. Also… fingers in their mouth or a hand over their mouth.

#  W) Wild Card:

Wye is, as already mentioned, not down with fake intimacy, or with pretending. And similarly, Wye isn’t exactly raring to get it on with someone if the chances are leaning toward continued awkwardness, or to furthered awkwardness. Basically: If it’s a one-night-thing, they’re absolutely down for it! But if it’s going to lead to a situation with continued interaction and such, or continued awkwardness. This also leads to pining.

#  X) X-Ray:

Wye is big. Like, massive. Twelve inches long when hard, nine inches soft, though they prefer to bottom. People tend to point it out when they see him get ready to get plowed because it’s not a commonly-shown situation. This. Is not entirely fantastic all the time, since it means a suspicious bulge in their pants. Oh, also they’re cut because... Elf Societal Norms.

#  Y) Yearning:

WYE IS HORNY!! They’re an incredibly horny motherfucker, like, goddamn, have you ever had enough? This ties into the multiple rounds thing too. Not to mention that after reading all that erotica, they’ve yearned a lot for a partner who can satisfy them.

#  Z) Zzz:

I mean… Wye doesn’t sleep. They may rest for a while if they’ve been dicked down to the extent they so desire, but otherwise? They’ll probably just stare off into the distance until he can excuse himself.


End file.
